Duelist LegacyThe Begining
by OebliskTheTormentor
Summary: Fear and terror overuns Yugi when he finds his Saint Dragon card missing, his trecks engaged him into a mysterious match with a mortally invincible opponent, will Yugi survive his dealy attack?


Duelist Legacy-The beginning

A heavy storm broke out in the middle of the night, as the plane rocked back and forth while having been effected by the turbulence, it was a cold in the cabin of an international flight to domnio town and on it were our Heros, Yugi and Joey. The whole plane was almost asleep except for Yugi.

Yugi had his deck of Duel Monsters cards, which he held tightly in his palms-he glanced through each card, every single card. His deck was his pride and joy- he had put in so much hardwork to build this deck, the ultimate deck, where no one in the world could defeat- it was perfect. 

Yugi found himself in the Battle City, where he has just departed from. A twevle year old kid challenged him and he refused to duel.

" I'm just too strong!" Yugi muto thought," Who does this kid thing he is any way, I don't challenge kiddos to matches, anyway, I'm the Champion of this card game!"

The boy kept shaking his head, blushed and ran away. Yugi smiled in his dreams, where this actually will turn into a nightmare soon.

The plane rocked again, this time hard enough to rock Yugi and Joey awake. "What was that?" Yugi asked, frustrated to be awakened from a sweet dream.

" What dream did you have?" Joey asked, out of curiousity

Yugi smiled and responed," You know, the kid me met at the Airport the arrogant kid who wanted to challenge the Champion?"

Joey seemed to be getting fed-up with Yugi's self-confidence, since a month ago, Yugi had never even duel at all, after becoming the champion, he has become a different person. 

Just then, Yugi burst into anger. " Where is my Saint Dragon Card?" he raged, half angred and half- panic stricken.

Both Yugi and Joey searched around the seats for almost an hour, and the attempt was fruitless. Yugi tried to focus, but he can't-he felt that the dream he had was some sort of strange, he knew it had to have a message to deliver. Out of a sudden, he felt a strange cold chill, he saw himself getting defeated, and he saw his lifepoints turn to zero. He felt awkyard but he felt it was impossible. For the next half an hour or so, he kept seeing the motion repeat in his mind, was it just a hallucination?

Yugi was feeling vexed, he decided to go to wash-up as it was already in the morning. Still worried about his Saint Dragon.

" Challenge me!" A voice broke out, " For I have something you want!"

Yugi turned back, there was nobody!

" For now the Saint Dragon in my hands" The voice continued

" You have my Saint Dragon?" Yugi interupted,"Come out, you fool and face-me"

" I have now pocess millenium powers" the voice added," You have no reason to refuse the challenge!"

" Come out and I'll beat the daylights out of you" Yugi annouced confidently.

" If you lose, your Saint Dragon becomes mine!' the voice treathened

" I accept your challenge!" Yugi remarked, " The duel is about to begin!"

Both duelists shuffle their decks and the duel begins.

" My turn to draw" Yugi cried, " I play Graceful charity!"

Yugi drew three cards and put two cards into his graveyard.

" I call upon the powers of Magnet Warrior Gamma!" Yugi summoned," I shall put two face-down cards behind the stage!"

" No need to worry boy" The voice exclaimed," I can see you can you can't see me, am I dueling a one-sided match or what?"

The stranger drew. " I play shall place 2 face down cards behind the stage" he said," I shall end my turn!"

Yugi drew again, he felt victroy is only a few turns away, who would even leave their field undefended. " I'll use Magnet Warrior Gamma as a tribute!" he said, " Summon the lights of Summoned Skull!"

Yugi knew that summoned skull was a powerful six star level monster that has even a matching attack of Dark Magician.

" I command Summon skull to reduce the life points of that freak!" Yugi cried

SummonSkull attacked as ordered. That blows dealed 2500 damage to the stranger.

" I love damage, keep damaging me!" the stranger laughed," for I will destroy you lifepoints this turn!

He drew. " I love to draw cards, I call upon Pot of Greed!" He drew two cards.

" I shall summon the power of Raigeki, holy thunerbolt!" With a flash of lighting bolt, Summon Skull was destroyed.

Yugi froze in terror that was the most powerful card in Joey's deck. And he is maniupilating it.

I shall use monster reborn to rebirth Summon Skull. I equip it with Axe of Despair.

Now Summon Skull under the stranger's control was invincible with a wacking power of 3500 attack. A few drops of sweat dripped down Yugi's collar; " He's going to finish me!"

" Not so fast!" The stranger replied as he equiped another Mega Morph on Summoned Skull. "Grow! Grow! Grow and destroy the arrogant one!"

I shall destroy you with more terror; I summon Gear Freed, The Iron Knight.

" Show no mercy." The stranger said

The summoned skull had a terrifying attack power of six thousand now. Which are three-quarters of Yugi's total lifepoints

Yugi still felt relieve, as he had a trap card that would help him turn the tide, and win!

" I can sense the spirit of the card behind your stage!" he said, " I use Harpie Feather Duster!"

Within seconds the Magical Cylinder was destroyed, Yugi had no hope, he wished he had not been so overconfident, he had never been trashed so badly before. He started to feel regret and sorrow; he cried, "Stop bullying me!"

Now, he started to feel the taste of being trashed and humilated, he had regreted destroying other small kids deck, he loved wining their prized cards and tearing them into shreds, watching them in anger and sorrow.

All of a sudden, he felt immense pain, so pain that it almost injured his heart. His life points turn to Zero and it was the end of the duel, and end of the reigning champion's legacy.


End file.
